indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 125
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:05 PM] DM: You were heading north down the minecart tracks, hoping to find a path to the space beneath the tree. The tunnel ahead is lit by a globe next to the tracks. You can see tunnels maybe a foot or two across that cross through the walls of the area. PM DM: And I need a marching order. PM Urrak: ((Urrak in the back)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((Gayle in front of Urrak)) PM Brimeia: ((Bri in the frontest)) PM Seirixori: ((behind the stubborn fools)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Ry is by Bri)) PM DM: So there you are. In a tunnel. Walking? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((yup)) PM Seirixori: ((sprinting like they do in 28 days later .... jkjk)) PM DM: The tunnel turns a bit to the left, but after a short time, it turns back to the north again. PM DM: Another globe sits at the corner of a curve in the track, taking the track to the east. PM DM: There are more small tunnels. PM Seirixori: ((can I tell what the small tunnels are for/from)) PM DM: Do you want to inspect them? Give me an investigation check. PM Seirixori: ((yeah)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Ry will help with investigation)) PM Seirixori: ((19)) PM DM: You look, and the edges of the tunnel are not smooth but they're definitely carved. There's a sort of regularity to the edges. PM Seirixori: Seir kind of hums to herself in thought as she looks at the small tunnels. She nods to continue on, "I want to look around more, but to the tree first." PM DM: Perception checks, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Oki doki," Ryleigh says in agreement. PM Urrak: ((13)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((16)) PM Seirixori: ((25)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: Gayle: 19 PM DM: So Ry, Seir, and Gayle start hearing a strange chittering, tinkling sound coming from what seems like everywhere. PM Seirixori: "Oh cool, this is perfectly fine." Seir tenses, gripping her staff. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches out to stop Bri and says, "Listen - do you hear that?" PM Brimeia: Bri stops when Ry grabs her arm. "Hear what?" PM Urrak: "Somethin' wrong?" Urrak stops walking as well PM Seirixori: "Crystal thing to the north in a small tunnel." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's sounds like it's everywhere to me," Ryleigh turns around to whisper to Seir. "Let's just keep moving." She releases Bri and nudges her head in the direction they were walking. PM Seirixori: Seir nods and follows. PM DM: Everyone starts to notice the shifting lights coming from one of the tunnels to the north when Urrak feels some dust fall on her face just before a piece of the ceiling falls towards her, followed by a creature surrounded by crystal with a mechanical drill in the front of it. Roll initiative. PM DM: Urrak takes 4 bludgeoning damage from the rock falling. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17.12)) PM Seirixori: ((2)) PM DM: Gunnloda: Seir minus .01 PM DM: Gayle 19 PM Brimeia: ((21)) PM Urrak: ((19.16)) PM DM: Another falls out of the ceiling ahead of Bri, and there's shifting colors in several of the tunnels, but it's Bri's turn first. @Brimeia You can see two of these drill-faced crystal creatures, one ahead of you, one falling out of the ceiling at Urrak. (2 and 3) PM Brimeia: "The fuck...?" Bri runs up and smashes her axe into the creepy drill face thing in front of her. PM Brimeia: ((20 atk 16 dmg, 25 atk 16 dmg)) PM DM: The first hit cripples it, but the second causes it to explode in a burst of light and shards and everyone needs to roll a CON save. PM Urrak: ((23)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((22)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 15 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((23)) PM DM: Everyone but Urrak gets +4 to the save. PM Seirixori: ((27)) PM Brimeia: ((18)) PM DM: Nobody's blind! this time PM DM: The one that fell on Urrak gets to try to drill into her- 19 attack for 4 piercing and 4 lightning as a spark flows through her. PM DM: @Urrak 's turn! PM Urrak: "Gah! Fuck!" Urrak tries to push the drillbug away from her PM DM: Athletics. PM Urrak: ((18)) PM DM: It rolled 17, so the creature is pushed away. Down or diagonal? PM Urrak: diagonal PM DM: Ok! PM Urrak: She then takes Seir's bow out and fires at the creature ((15, 9)) PM DM: The arrow does crack some of the crystals away. PM DM: Move/bonus? PM Urrak: Urrak will move backwards 10' towards the others. "Remember these fucks explode, stay away!" PM Gayle Silbando: ((are any of the other ones visible now or just 3?)) PM DM: You can tell some are in the tunnels, but no, you don't see any besides 3. PM DM: Sorry @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: After they all just got shattered on by the other drill creature, Gayle is going to use her movement to just follow the tracks forward and hold firebolt until one of them attacks again. PM DM: So another one comes out of the wall at Urrak. ((22a, 7p, 3 lightning damage)) PM DM: Gayle can cast her spell. PM Gayle Silbando: ((17a, 11d)) PM DM: The fire reflects back to Urrak and Gunnloda for 5 hp fire each. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to 3, swinging Dawnbringer into it. ((16atk, 14dmg)) PM DM: The first attack kills it and Ry, Seir, Gunnloda, and Urrak need CON saves. Bri and Gayle are blocked by the wall. PM DM: Seir and Urrak get +4 from Ry. PM Seirixori: ((27)) PM Urrak: ((27)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 11 PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to 5 and attempts to grab ahold of it. ((16)) PM DM: It ducks out of the way with an 18, brandishing its drill at her. PM DM: A spider-like Crawler comes around the corner and pounces at Gayle. PM DM: Except it's different. The legs are still recognizable, but the torso itself is coated in crystals. PM DM: The pounce misses, and she casts shield, preventing the sharp leg from finding purchase on her body. PM DM: Another drill creature comes out of a tunnel directly ahead of Gayle and also attempts to drill her. ((24a, 7piercing, 1 lightning damage.)) PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to cast Shield as a reaction for +5 to her AC. PM DM: So she has a 17 AC for the rest of the round? PM Gayle Silbando: ((yes)) PM DM: Ok. 6 will come out of the tunnel and instead of drilling Gunnloda, it spins up and a shockwave goes out in a burst, and I need DEX saves from... everyone. PM DM: +4 to Gunnloda, Seir, and Urrak. PM Urrak: ((12)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((20)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 2. plus 4 for 6. 8:24 PM] Seirixori: ((20)) PM Brimeia: ((13)) PM DM: Urrak, Ry, Bri, and Gunnloda take 13 lightning damage, Seir and Gayle take 6. PM DM: Number 5... is healed. PM DM: Another spider-crawler comes from the east and peeks around the corner. PM DM: Then one pops out of the tunnel directly next to Seir. PM DM: But it misses even Seir with a 9. PM DM: Gunnloda reaches over and casts Warding Bond on Seir, then with the same movement, forces Seir away five feet. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir stumbles as she gets pushed. When she rights herself Seir summons her two dire wolves. Sending one after 1 and the other after 7. Then she casts shillelagh on her staff and moves back behind Ry. PM DM: Ok! PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri rages and shoves 8. PM Brimeia: ((21 athletics)) PM DM: Nat 1. It is shoved. PM Brimeia: Bri moves up to it and smacks at it real hard! PM Brimeia: ((26 atk, 8 dmg)) PM DM: It is smacked and Bri's ancestors come out to play. PM DM: Number 3... is dead. PM DM: @Urrak . You are adjacent to number 5. (As are Gunnloda and Ryleigh) PM Urrak: Urrak is going to attack 5 with her Greatsword ((16, 16)) PM DM: I need everyone to do CON saves. PM Urrak: ((10)) PM DM: Urrak, Gunnloda, and Seir are both at +4 PM DM: Gunnloda: 18 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((11)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((27)) PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: You still get move and your second attack if you want it. PM Brimeia: ((26)) PM Urrak: Urrak will then attack 6 ((19, 12)) PM DM: She smacks it. PM Urrak: "Kill this fuck, it's healin' th' others!" ((end)) PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: ((Have they noticed that lightning also heals the healers?)) PM DM: The lightning healed the same kind of creature as the one that did it. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is gonna try and push #4 away with her strong, strong muscles. PM DM: Athletics. PM Gayle Silbando: ((5)) PM DM: It is not pushed. PM DM: You still have move/bonus. PM Gayle Silbando: She gulps, and out of fear, she's going to call on her hound to come up next to her. PM DM: A hound that is made of shadow and smoke appears next to Gayle. PM DM: Target is 4? PM Gayle Silbando: ((yes)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair 9:03 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to move to 6 and attempt to grapple it. ((5)) PM DM: It is not grappled. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM DM: It is grappled PM DM: Ryleigh forces it into the corner next to the shadow dog. PM DM: So 8 has the ancestors on it, but it attacks Bri at advantage because reckless. PM DM: ((24 for 12 reduced to 6, twice for 12 damage total.)) PM DM: Number 4 will squat down and release a burst of electrical energy. I need DEX saves from Gayle, Bri, and Ry. Gayle and the hound get the +4. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM DM: Hound: succeeds, but only has 4 hp PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((20)) PM DM: The wolf takes the full 18 lightning damage, 8 and 6 heal, Ry Bri and Gayle take 9 damage. PM DM: The wolves will attack 1 and 7. One gets to use pack tactics and hits for 13p. The other still hits for 8. PM DM: Six gets to try to drill Ry. But fails. PM DM: Seven tries to stab the wolf. And hits for 12 and 15. PM DM: One... will attempt to drill the wolf back. And hits for 7p and 6 lightning. PM DM: And then it's Gunnloda's turn and she will apologize to Ryleigh later. She crits on 6 with Guiding Bolt for THIRTY-THREE radiant damage. .......and 16 of that reflects to Ryleigh. Bri uses her spirit shield to block 5 of it for a total of 11 damage. PM DM: And that's an explosion, so CON saves from everyone. PM DM: +4 to Gayle Gunnloda and Urrak. PM Gayle Silbando: ((16)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 23 PM Seirixori: ((10)) PM Brimeia: ((18)) PM DM: Ok! The wolf is blind. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir moves next to Gunnloda and... does nothing. PM Seirixori: ((end)) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Urrak: ((19 con save)) PM Brimeia: Bri does her best to take down number 8 before it bops her any more. PM Brimeia: ((21 atk, 17 dmg, 26 atk, 17 dmg)) PM DM: Two solid hits... but the spiders are sturdier than the drills. PM DM: @Urrak . You are adjacent to number 1. PM Urrak: Urrak will attack the number 1 bug ((21, 11)) PM DM: It dies. And explodes. CON saves for all. All but Bri get +4. PM Urrak: ((15)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 26 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((12)) PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM Brimeia: ((25)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((28)) PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM DM: Sorry, does @Urrak want a move/bonus/2nd attack? PM Urrak: Urrak will move over to 7 and attack ((18,12)) PM DM: That'll hit! PM DM: Ok, sorry, now @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle doesn't know what to do so she's just gonna take the dagger out of her boot and stab #4. PM Gayle Silbando: ((19a, 6d)) PM DM: That'll hit! PM DM: Move/bonus? 9:36 PM] Gayle Silbando: ((end turn)) PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to attempt to grapple 4 and move it. ((12)) PM DM: It is not grappled. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She is going to try again! ((20)) PM DM: With a five, it is grappled. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((end turn)) PM DM: Ok. My turn. :smiling_imp: PM DM: Eight will attack Bri. ((16a, 11; 18a 14, reduced to a total of 12 damage.)) PM DM: Four will drill Ry. But miss. PM DM: The wolves will attack... 7 and 8. One misses, but the other hits for 11. PM DM: Seven will attack... the wolf. Which poofs, but it gets to use its second attack on Urrak. Which misses. PM DM: Gunnloda steps up and heals Bri for 14. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir will continue to not do anything~. ((end)) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri is really determined to take down this stupid crystal spider metal monstrosity and hits it really aggressively, growls and all. PM DM: First swing whiffs. PM Brimeia: ((10 atk; 18 atk, 7 dmg)) PM DM: The second hits, but not enough. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to fire off her crossbow at number 7. PM Gayle Silbando: ((16a, 9d)) PM DM: That'll hit! PM DM: It chips some crystal. PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM Urrak: ((did u skip me? lol)) PM DM: Fuck. yes. Go for it. PM Urrak: Urrak attacks 7 ((25, 12)) PM DM: That hits! PM DM: It is not dead. PM Seirixori: ((re-roll that 2)) PM Urrak: ((thank you)) PM Urrak: And she'll attack again ((10, 16)) PM DM: That one misses. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs, knowing what lays ahead... and she swings at 8 ((26atk, 10dmg)). PM DM: CON saves for all! PM DM: Gayle and Bri get the +4 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((26)) PM Urrak: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((28)) PM Seirixori: ((8)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 11 PM DM: Seir is blind. PM DM: The wolf is also blind, despite the aura. PM Gayle Silbando: ((26)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: After throwing up her hands in defense, Ryleigh then swings at 4 ((25atk, 14dmg)). PM DM: And another round of CON saves! PM Gayle Silbando: ((30)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((22)) 10:03 PM] DM: Gunnloda: 8. Gunnloda is blind. PM Brimeia: ((27)) PM Seirixori: ((13)) PM Urrak: ((21)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: Seven will attempt to murderize Urrak. PM DM: ((21, 14 and 13a miss)) One of the claws jabs deep into her thigh. PM DM: Gunnloda heads up behind Urrak and heals her for 13. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir will healing word Urrak. ((5hp and end)) PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Bri chucks two javelins at 7. PM Brimeia: ((26 atk, 7 dmg; 21 atk, 7 dmg)) PM DM: The javelin stabs it! PM DM: And the ancestors are now on 7. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak grips her thigh a moment and catches her breath, "Alright, I'm over this shit. Die !" ((13, 12 and 24, 10)) PM Seirixori: ((13 con save)) PM DM: Sorry, I forgot Bri's second attack. PM DM: Seir is no longer blind. PM DM: CON saves for... everyone but Seir. +4 to Gayle and Bri. PM Urrak: ((8)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 11 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM Brimeia: ((29)) PM DM: Urrak is glitterbombed. PM DM: And blind. PM Gayle Silbando: ((13)) PM DM: And that's the end of initiative. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I didn't get crystaled again!" Ryleigh says excitedly, bouncing in place and doing an odd victory dance. PM DM: Gunnloda is still blind. "Might be a good time t'sit for a minute..." PM Gayle Silbando: "FUCK these things," Gayle is gonna run over to Urrak and Gunnloda. PM Urrak: Urrak stumbles back and leans against the wall, "Gods-fuckin'-dammit, I hate this place!" she slumps down the wall until she's sitting. PM Brimeia: Bri shakes off the rage once the battle is over. "Everyone ok?" PM Gayle Silbando: ((Can Gayle do a perception check and walk around to see if there's anything else nearby?)) PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes and uses druidcraft to give Ry a flower necklace. "To go with your hat." She then goes to Gunnloda's side. "Y'ok tor beag?" PM Brimeia: "Those stupid things got the jump on us." PM DM: Go ahead. PM Urrak: "Can't see..." Urrak rubs at her eyes PM Gayle Silbando: ((18 perception)) PM DM: CON saves for Urrak and Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda can see. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM DM: "I'm... ok. Considerin. Maybe a rest though. Catch our breaths without usin' spells. I'd like t'try t'save 'em." PM Seirixori: Seir calls the wolf over and asks it to sneakily search ahead of them to hopefully be able to alert them of what's ahead. PM DM: She blushes a bit. "Uh... sorry 'bout that, Ryleigh." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's smile grows even wider. "Oh, it's so pretty," she says animatedly, following Seir to the others. PM Seirixori: Seir kisses Gunnloda on the forehead and nods, "Probably for the best." PM Urrak: "G-Gunnloda?" Urrak reaches her hands out PM DM: The wolf heads over, but doesn't growl or anything like it found hostiles. PM DM: What you guys with darkvision can see is that the track ends at a cave-in. PM DM: Roll another CON save, Urrak. 10:26 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Yeah?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No worries, Red. We all knew I'd be in the shit of things, since my brain is already messed up." Ryleigh winks, and traces her fingers over the flower necklace. PM Urrak: ((23)) PM DM: You can see. PM Urrak: Urrak blinks and rubs her eyes again, "Ah, thank fuck...Gunnloda, can I ask ye somethin'?" PM DM: "Sure." PM DM: Gayle doesn't see anything shifting around or hear movement in the area. How far does she move? PM Urrak: "When ye...died an' came back, did ye feel any...different?" PM Gayle Silbando: ((Down as far as the doggo)) PM Seirixori: Seir places her hands on Gunnloda's shoulders. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. Seir can feel her tense up. "Yes." PM Urrak: "I...," she rubs her face, "I'm scared. O-of that." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I did a lot o'research about dyin' and death and comin' back and what happens. It's hard on the body, but for most people, it's temporary. Coupla days and you're back to normal." PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't move from where she is but she does ask the wolf to go a little farther ahead and then to come back. PM DM: It does. PM Urrak: Urrak nods, "Ok...Gunnloda, please bring me back...if something happens." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I can't make promises, but I'll try." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it, but it looks like she's holding in SO many questions. It causes her to bounce from foot to foot, but she doesn't say anything. PM DM: So short rest? PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle comes back to the others and sits down next to Urrak to offer her a comforting hand to hold onto. PM Urrak: "Thank ye," Urrak takes Gayle's hand with a small smile PM Urrak: ((yes short rest)) PM Gayle Silbando: "Our favorite kind of bronze door is back over there caved in, Seirixori." PM DM: It's the kind of bronze wall that was in the closet with the thorny wall. PM Seirixori: "Ah fun." Seir pets the wolf and then dismisses it. She sits down and pulls Gunnloda to her. PM Urrak: ((21 hp back from hit dice, on roll20)) PM Seirixori: ((back to full with 2 dice used)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((19hp heals 3 HD)) PM Brimeia: ((+31 hp w/ 2 hit dice)) PM Urrak: Urrak plays with the hole in her trousers and starts to laugh, "This place...fucking SUCKS." PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Max HP / 4 hit dice)) PM DM: So you do your short rest, bandaging your wounds, taking a break. Gunnloda chews on some jerky. PM Gayle Silbando: ((Can Gayle inspect one of the drill things)) PM DM: Sure. Investigate. PM Seirixori: Seir sticks with Gunnloda whispering to her about things and adding reassurances. PM Gayle Silbando: ((14)) PM Urrak: "When separatin' it from th' death bugs...yeah I guess it is." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle walks over to one of the drill fuckers and uses her foot to turn it over to inspect it. PM DM: So it looks like the fourth construct from the office upstairs, except the body has been covered in crystals that are now exploded. PM Gayle Silbando: ((Is there any sort of mechanism to it that would indicate a power source like from the crystals?)) She's also using mage hand to handle it better. PM DM: If you wanted to try to chip away the crystals to open it up, you might be able to figure it out. PM Brimeia: Brimeia picks up all her javelins. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to poke it with her dagger to chip at it and use presti to clean it up a bit. PM Seirixori: Seir gives Gunnloda another kiss and then heads over to the door to inspect the area herself to see if there's something they can do. ((can she guess that's where the direction they need to go?)) PM DM: Dunno! Is that what you guess? The broze door is half obscured by cave-in. 10:49 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: As Ryleigh skips ahead of the others she says a few choice words. ((using divine sense)) PM Urrak: "Please be careful, Gayle. I don't trust those things, even if they're busted." Urrak watches closely PM DM: You can chip away at it and find the construct beneath. Give me a.... Arcana or Investigation check. PM Gayle Silbando: ((13)) PM Brimeia: Once Bri's done collecting her stuff, she walks over to see what all the fuss is about. PM DM: There's crystals inside the creature as well, but you can't quite figure out what it means. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle sighs and kicks it back over. "I just wish I understood it. What's controlling them? They aren't living." She sits back next to Urrak. PM Gayle Silbando: "Fuckin gnomes." PM Urrak: "Fuckin' gnomes" Urrak nods PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Heeeeeey Seirixori," Ryleigh says, skipping over to her and coming to a stop. PM Seirixori: Seir is halfway on her way to trying to shove some of the cave-in when Ry comes up. She stands and turns to her, a little distracted, "Yeah?" PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts Presti on Urrak to clean off any shards on her as well. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh leans in and whispers, "Remember when you asked about the crystals?" PM Seirixori: She nods. PM Urrak: "Good as new," Urrak grins PM DM: The crystals are still embedded in her skin. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Her voice returns to full volume. "They're red and that's not good. Do you know what that means? DO YOU?" She looks around and whispers, "Fiend." PM Gayle Silbando: "Maybe we can ask Ryleigh for help later or tomorrow," Gayle frowns. PM Urrak: "It's fine, I've gotten used t' them at this point. An' Gunnloda put a lesser restoration in this ring," she holds up her hand PM Seirixori: Seir looks at Ryleigh and in a deadpan voice says, "I had NO idea that's what it meant. None." PM Seirixori: After a short pause she frowns, "Thank you, though." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Don't worry," Ryleigh says, her expression more serious. Then she shrugs. "Well, until it's needed." PM Seirixori: "I'm... not. Exactly. More like... possibly figuring out... things." PM Brimeia: "What's red?" Bri frowns. PM Seirixori: Seir looks over Ry's shoulder with a smirk, "You are." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You are!" Ryleigh adds with a large smile. PM Brimeia: "I sure am," she deadpans at Seir. PM Urrak: "Very much so." Urrak nods PM Brimeia: She bursts into laughter when Ryleigh chimes in overexcitedly. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle also laughs with the rest of the group. PM DM: Gunnloda wanders over and takes Seir's hand. PM Seirixori: Seir gives it a comforting squeeze, doing a quick look-over to check if she's alright, and then starts to head back to where they were. "We need to check other tunnels. Let's go back." PM Urrak: "Hopefully there won't be as many surprises..." PM DM: So returning to the crossroads, you can see into the room to the east. There's nothing glowing but the lights, but there's lots of minecart tracks in there. PM Urrak: Urrak gets up and walks over to the rest of the group PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle follows. PM Seirixori: Seir steps into the room to the East to check if and where tunnels go. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks further into room too - shadowing Seir. PM DM: The room is big, but has a bunch of forges and workbenches around it. There are constructs in different stages of construction, and tables with some of the blue crystals. PM Seirixori: Seir searches for anything interesting, but also does pick up one of the blue crystals. PM DM: It's blue. PM Urrak: Urrak inspects one of the bots PM Gayle Silbando: ((Do the constructs have any crystals in them?)) PM DM: What are you looking for, Urrak? PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You want me to do it on that too? I can." PM Urrak: ((I wanna see if I can figure out how it works)) PM DM: There's one that is open, with crystals sitting next to it, and a hollow tube in the center of the construct. PM Seirixori: Seir nods to Ryleigh. PM DM: You wouldn't have the requisite knowledge to be able to figure it out by looking at it. PM Urrak: "Man these things are weird...but also fascinatin'." PM DM: They are machines. They work by magic and science. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh says some words and poof - maybe she knows some new stuff. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's the saaaaame," Ryleigh sing songs, then frowns. "I think we're dealing something evil." PM Urrak: "Y'think?" PM Seirixori: Seir frowns at it and sets the crystal back down. "Let's try the other tunnel." PM Gayle Silbando: "So these gnome fuckers would mine the crystals and use them for these constructs. But now all the gnomes are gone so it obviously backfired," she babbles to mostly herself, "Fuckin' gnomes." She shakes her head and follows Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hey," Ryleigh softly grabs Seir's hand. "We're going to save the tree... okay?" 11:20 PM] DM: As you go south, you pass a gnome-sized door in the tunnel to the right, then there's another glowing globe ahead in the cave to the south. PM Seirixori: "There's more than the tree..." PM Brimeia: "What do you mean?" PM Seirixori: She's quiet for a moment, "I can't tell you." She taps her head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We can chat about it later, if you want," Ryleigh whispers, trying to give Seir a reassuring smile. PM Brimeia: Bri frowns for a moment, then makes an 'oh!' face and looks a little disappointed though not upset. PM Brimeia: "Right." PM Seirixori: Seir opens the small door and peaks inside. PM Gayle Silbando: "Isn't the saying 'Don't go towards the light'," Gayle jokes. PM DM: The door is small, and beyond it, there's a set of mechanisms that are drawing water from a well and sending it through various chutes and belts. PM Seirixori: ((21)) PM DM: You also notice that there's blue crystals scattered in the corners like they were also in the chutes and possibly being taken in and out. The chutes have various mechanical mechanisms in it. PM Urrak: "This place gets weirder by th' minute..." Urrak mumbles as she looks around PM Brimeia: "Woah, it's all run by water, huh?" PM Brimeia: Bri watches the things move around and carry water, a little mesmerized PM Gayle Silbando: "I'm just waiting for an angry old gnome to come in and yell at us like 'You kids, stay off my lawn,'" she says trying to immitate an old man. PM Seirixori: Seir looks around and then decides to pick up one of the crystals and put it in a chute. PM Gayle Silbando: "Then proceed to probably kill us." PM Urrak: "Luckily I think th' only one left is th' crazy guy at th' base o' th' tree." PM DM: It travels along, getting twirled and shined and moved. It eventually goes through a hole in the wall. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "He wouldn't do that," Ryleigh says with a giggle, "He's loopy, not murderous." PM Brimeia: Bri watches it move along and disappear. "Huh, where do you think that goes?" PM DM: And now that you have presumedly moved into the room, you can see there is a door down at the other end of the room. PM Brimeia: ((how big is the hole in the wall?)) PM DM: Inches. Big enough for the chute. PM Seirixori: "...so that happened." Seir heads to the door at the end of the room. PM DM: It's gnome sized. PM Brimeia: Bri follows closely. PM Brimeia: Just in case there are more monsters. PM Seirixori: She opens the door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I thought I was supposed to go first," Ry mumurs. PM DM: There's big machinery in here. It disappears into the roof in two spots. PM DM: Most of the space is taken up by a long driveshaft and the machinery supporting the two parts that go up to the ceiling. PM Brimeia: Bri looks up at the stuff going upward. PM Brimeia: "Someone ... or someones sure went through a lot of work putting all this together." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What is it?" Ryleigh wonders outloud. PM Seirixori: Seir just shrugs and continues to walk into the new room to look for any other doors. PM Brimeia: Bri makes a mumbled "I don't know" noise. PM DM: You will have to squeeze and shuffle along the wall until you can get to an open space. PM DM: Or risk getting your pieces caught on the driveshaft. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh runs over to her. "I'm going first - I'm armored." PM Seirixori: "Like you can fit." Seir chuckles. PM Urrak: "I mean, she is short." PM DM: But you do... and there's a door heading south only a couple dozen feet away. The space also opens up some around then. There are two relatively huge turbines in the space, roaring lowly as they spin from water pressure, then spinning the driveshafts. 11:41 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not short," Ryleigh grumbles, opening the door and squeezing inside. PM Seirixori: "Just all that armor gets in the way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Gets in the way of dying!" Ryleigh calls backs, humor in her tone. PM DM: She swings the door open and steps in. The chute re-emerges from the wall, and at the end, there's a big wire bucket full of crystals. The water that pours over the crystals flows through until it finds its way into a hole in the floor. PM Gayle Silbando: "Why is this place still so...alive?" PM Urrak: "Musta all turned back on when we diverted th' river." PM Brimeia: Bri steps towards where Seir and Ry went. "We wanna go this way or no?" PM Seirixori: "Water was special to them." Seir mumbles as she backs out to go open the door to the north. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to the other door and opens it. PM DM: The room to the north looks like a target range. The targets are scorched. PM Brimeia: "How'd you know?" PM Seirixori: "The relief upstairs." She starts to head back to the south tunnel. "Not what we need here." PM DM: And now that you've uncovered the entirety of the constructed complex, we're going to call it for the night. Back - Next (Back to Logs)